


Ratigan's Lullaby

by disneyfangirl



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Lullabies, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: This song is recorded by Ratigan and he dedicates it to Fidget from my fic, "The Sleeping Bat". It's also a parody of "Goodbye So Soon".





	Ratigan's Lullaby

_Goodnight, sweet dreams_  
  
_And this isn’t a game._  
  
_I know by now that times for you have changed._  
  
_So, goodnight my delightful little maniac._  
  
_Your sleep is as deep as the Thames._  
  
_Let yourself be raptured in your dreamland_  
  
_And forget about your criminal past as you take flight._  
  
_You’ll find yourself safe and sound at last._  
  
_Goodnight…_


End file.
